


Sweet Lies

by eclipsedelune



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedelune/pseuds/eclipsedelune
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't realize that with all sweet lies there's a bitter truth.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than lies."

“Ugh fuck…” Baekhyun groaned gripping Sehun’s hair tighter, Sehun swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick again before taking him down farther.

“Oh- Oh shit! Fuckkkkk…” Baekhyun groaned out releasing his load all over Sehun’s face. Sehun took his mouth off of Baekhyun’s dick. Only to have a slightly damp towel thrown directly onto his face with a loud plop.

“You already know the deal, Sehun. Out you go!” Baekhyun said fixing his belt on him. Sehun giggled a little caressing Baekhyun’s arm.

“Aww babe don’t do me like that!” Sehun said sweetly leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun walked off leaving Sehun to regain his balance. Sehun’s smile faded and turned into a nasty scowl. He stomped his foot multiple times before stomping up to Baekhyun, shoving his chest with his finger. 

“Seriously Baekhyun? What the fuck.” Sehun snapped angrily.

“Aww Hunnie, don’t be like that, you already know the deal!” Baekhyun cooed ruffling Sehun’s hair.

“You’re such a fucking jackass, Baek. Seriously.” Sehun huffed, putting on his shirt and shoes.

After that he stormed towards the door and threw Baekhyun the middle finger.

“So no more hookups in the future?” Baekhyun shouted just before Sehun slammed the door shaking the walls a bit.

“Damn. I’m really gonna miss his blowjobs.” Baekhyun sighed sadly, before it turned into a small smile.

“….Well I could ask Jongin.. his lips were really fucking amazing.. eh I’ll call him tomorrow.” Baekhyun grinned even harder going to shower but not before sending Jongin a quick text of

**Baekhyun [11:28 P.M.]: Jongin baby, I miss you and those pretty little lips of yours, and I want to see them again, see me @ 7 tomorrow ;)**

He clicked his phone to lock turning over and stripped to go in the shower, turning on the hot water washing his hair in the process and turning it off after getting the suds off. His bathrobe wrapped around his frame as he put on the slippers and dried his hair roughly ruffling his hair with a towel, he decided to meet with Jongin tomorrow. Maybe Jongin had forgiven him for his last encounter with him. 

 

_Baekhyun had pushed Jongin's head further down onto his dick, hearing Jongin choke a little before making his throat tighten a little making Baekhyun moan out loud, covering his hand over his mouth before thrusting harder into Jongin's mouth, his thigh muscles tightening,_

_"Fuck, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun groaned, releasing his semen down Jongin's throat, before Jongin swallowed, he slapped Baekhyun as Baekhyun stuffed his dick back in his pants, tightening the belt. Jongin angrily stomped towards the bathroom as he slammed the door. Baekhyun had quickly ran towards the door just as Jongin was about to close the door. Baekhyun put his foot in between it, Jongin glared at Baekhyun trying to shove it closed, before Baekhyun reached out to attempt to hold Jongin's hand, but Jongin slapped it away._

_"Aww Jongin, baby don't be like that, I'm sorry-"_

_"Who's Chanyeol? I thought I was the only one with you, why is there more than one-"_

_"Jongin babyyy, babyyyy, there's no one else but you, I'm actually thinking of a old fling, but he would never compare to the only one in my life, and that would be you, my sweet baby boy.."_

_"Bullshit." Jongin snapped and opened the door wide, making Baekhyun stumble, Jongin only sidestepped him and walked out but not before knocking Baekhyun's files off his desk._

Baekhyun reliving that small moment was interrupted by a ding from his phone, 

**Hookup #7 [12:00 A.M.] Of course daddy, I missed you too! by the way I think you meant to say Kyungsoo, not Jongin.**

Baekhyun just grinned, Kyungsoo was even better, maybe he didn't need Jongin like he thought. 

**Baekhyun [12:02 A.M.] You're right baby, you know how crazy my phone's auto replace can be. See you tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting!**

**Hookup #7 [12:04 A.M.] Maybe I might be a little late, but go easy on me daddy, the only thing hard that I want is you ;)**

Baekhyun felt his dick get hard again, and as much as he'd love to fuck the ever loving hell out of Kyungsun... or was it Kyungsi... or Kyungsoo, ah ah it was Kyungsoo, he still had a company to run, Kyungsoo would be on his knees soon enough. That was all that mattered to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun walked through the doors of his company, his secretary running up to him with her iPad in her hand, but Baekhyun seen what she was doing before that, pulling her blue blouse down to show the top of her breasts, pulling her already tight bra up a little more just to make sure he was staring at her breasts. He only stared at her face, looking her in the eye the whole time. 

"Yes, Seungyeon?" Seungyeon only shuffled a little closer, 

"Sir, I don't know who he was but he was adamant on seeing you so now he's waiting in your office. I'm sorry I couldn't get him to wait, sir." Seungyeon said pointing towards his office, he only nodded and walked towards the office. His dress shoes clacking on the tile of the hallway, before he pushed open the grand ivory door, and there sat Jongin. 

"Ohh my cute baby, what are you doing here, still mad at Daddy?" Baekhyun teased as he walked up to Jongin, 

"I want you, right now." Baekhyun only tapped on his chin as if thinking about it, 

"First you have to apologize to me!" Baekhyun grinned 

Jongin shook his head and pushed Baekhyun into his seat, before locking the door and drawing the blinds. 

"I have something a lot better than an apology." Jongin spoke his tone dropping with each word as he gave Baekhyun a heated, sex driven gaze. 

"Well surprise me then baby boy." Baekhyun breathed out, as Jongin unbuckled his pants, gripping the outline of Baekhyun's dick slightly stroking it, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's tip through his boxers before kissing it, kissing in between his balls and his dick, rubbing and gripping it until he felt Baekhyun's dick slightly get wet. 

Baekhyun ran his fingers through Jongin's hair, 

"Well go on baby, show me how sorry you are." he said softly. 

Jongin pulled down Baekhyun's boxers before going all the way down on Baekhyun in one motion, Baekhyun almost screamed out in surprised, but only tightened his grip on Jongin's hair, curling his hand into a fist, Jongin went faster, flicking his tongue on the head of his dick before slowly massaging Baekhyun's balls, and taking him back down, Baekhyun jolted as Jongin soon took his mouth off of his dick completely before replacing his mouth with his hands, his tongue licking and sucking on his balls as he squeezed Baekhyun's dick a little, pumping, before sucking on the tip of his dick. He slowed down a little, looking Baekhyun in the eye the whole time, before sucking hard and then speeding back up, his hands pumping on the base of Baekhyun's dick and he began to suck lightly as his speed increased. 

"J-Jesus fucking, Christ Jongin!" Baekhyun groaned out. 

Baekhyun was panting as he felt his balls tighten, Jongin still didn't let up, but the last suck had Baekhyun cumming hard, he held Jongin's head down thrusting one more time before releasing his head, his thighs shaking as his dick felt a lot more sensitive. 

"Well-" 

"That's just enough proof that you don't need anyone else, Baekhyunnie." Jongin gloated, kissing Baekhyun's cheek before unlocking the door and opening it to exit out, leaving Baekhyun panting, sweaty, and for once Baekhyun had to say, Atleast Jongin knew, that his mouth was good for other things, rather than shit talking. But he still had a session with Kyungsoo, so other trivial matters like Jongin giving him that mind-blowing orgasm would have to wait for later on.

Besides, Baekhyun thought to himself, 

Why talk about one orgasm when you can have two?

With that being said Baekhyun had walked throughout his company with a giddy attitude the whole day, to him, 

It was just too easy.


	2. Chapter Two

Baekhyun waited until all the employees left before he locked up the building, happily walking to his car, starting it and driving off to his penthouse, that’s where all of his fun happens, but his house is for the people he cares about the most, that being his family and friends (that he may or may not have fucked once in a while). He walked into the lobby greeting one of the receptionists there and taking out his keys, unlocking the door, Kyungsoo was there on the bed, and Baekhyun wondered…

 

How in the hell did he get in here? He couldn’t have made it anymore clearer to those receptionists to under no circumstances let anyone in his penthouse, but fuck it. Kyungsoo was already here.

 

“Aww my cute baby couldn’t wait to see me huh?” Baekhyun teased as closed the door locking it, before taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, loosening his tie with every step he took towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi daddy, I’m sorry I got in earlier than I intended and I needed to see you… feel you…. fuck and touch you…. I was just so excited.”

 

Baekhyun only smiled, and began to dip his head down onto Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking on his neck to make a dark hickey, it was a purple mark on his neck, as Baekhyun slowly unbuttoned his shirt, Kyungsoo’s hands flying to his chest.

 

Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo’s hands glide down onto his belt unbuttoning his pants and immediately lowered himself on his knees, kissing Baekhyun’s tip.

 

But surprisingly, Baekhyun didn’t want that.

 

“No no my love, none of that, undress yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo stripped out of his jeans and hoodie Baekhyun had told him to turn over, putting a blindfold on Kyungsoo before gliding his hands over Kyungsoo’s nipples rubbing and pinching them.

 

Baekhyun had waited until Kyungsoo got hard before slowly stroking Kyungsoo, before stopping and bending Kyungsoo over, before stroking himself back to hardness, slowly sliding into Kyungsoo’s tight ass, he groaned out at how tight it was gripping him and slid back out before slowly thrusting back into Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Kyungsoo as he thrusted harder and harder into Kyungsoo, his hand going to Kyungsoo’s lower back to fuck him harder, skin slapping on skin, the room was too hot, the sweat began to form as he thrusted until he heard Kyungsoo’s words.

 

“Fuck Baekhyun, I love you.”

Kyungsoo panted as he came, Baekhyun quickly pulled out, despite the fact he didn’t even cum yet. Baekhyun slipped on his boxers pissed that he couldn’t cum because Kyungsoo now loved him. He doesn’t do relationships. He refuses to do them, maybe if the right one comes along but for now, flings were the only acceptable type of relationship in Baekhyun’s mind.

 

“Baekhyun baby, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked as he got himself off of the bed, still nude, approaching Baekhyun.

 

“It sucks that I have to say this, but you can leave now, and you can lose my number. I don’t do relationships and that’s not gonna change because of someone like you.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned at Baekhyun before getting dressed.

 

“You’re gonna kick me out because I have feelings for you! What the hell Baekhyun, why would you lead me on like that? You’re gonna regret doing this to me one day.”

 

“You lead yourself on with your assumptions that we were a thing, because we’re not, never will be, win win, you get pleasure I get pleasure, that’s how it goes baby. Now do you have a problem walking I can carry you out?” Baekhyun smiled happily pointing towards the door as he buckled up his pants, he laughed as Kyungsoo stomped towards the door, opening it and not before saying the ending line that Baekhyun loves the most when he dumps them,

 

“Go to fucking hell Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun burst out laughing as he locked the door, taking the list out of his mahogany desk in his office and scratching Kyungsoo’s name out of the list.

 

“Gotta go find a new one.”

 

* * *

Kyungsoo walked out of the lobby, his heart completely shattered as he pulled out his phone, 

 

"Yixing, I need you to come get me..."

 

Kyungsoo cried as he heard Yixing's soft yet panicked voice,

 

"What's wrong Soo? Please tell me where you are so I can come get you." Yixing said, 

 

Kyungsoo heard shuffling and assumed it was just Yixing getting dressed. He heard Yixing's voice call out for him. 

 

"Soo, where are you at?" 

 

"I-I'm in front of Penthouse Seoul Station.. please hurry Yixing, I need you." Kyungsoo sobbed a little, he couldn't believe this, why would Baekhyun do that? Why would he just string him along like he was some sort of call boy. He felt hurt, used, but most of all....  **angry.** Yixing only pulled up in 20 minutes despite his house being only 40 minutes away. 

"Get in." Kyungsoo immediately shuffled in to the car, closing the door, he felt Yixing's arms around him and he lost his composure. 

"I-I can't believe this. I did everything t-to please him and h-he would j-just string me along, like some cheap thrill?! L-like a goddamn whore, or a slut. I've never felt more used in my entire life, Yixing!" Kyungsoo cried out, burying his hands in his face. 

"It's okay, they didn't deserve you anyways."

After a few moments of silence, only small occasional sniffles being heard throughout the Lexus, Yixing looked at Kyungsoo.

 

“I suppose you’re not gonna feel well enough to go to the Elites gala?" Yixing assumed, Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled a little. 

 

“I’ll go.”

 

“Also, ice cream and psychological thrillers?” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

“Let’s watch romance instead, I need to see what my love life would be like if  **he** wasn't such a manipulative asshole."

 

Yixing's concerned face turned into a small smile before he started to laugh loudly, Kyungsoo only giggled as Yixing began to cough a little in his small fits of chuckles, and laughs. 

 

"I swear men are terrible." 

 

Yixing only started the car after his joking, yet hissed out declaration was made, he sped off down the streets of Seoul as the lights illuminated, and rode to his manor. 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was a busy day for Baekhyun, but then again when is it not a busy day, but today was the Elites gala. Everyone from stocks, media, music labels, artists, writers, and prestigious CEO's were to attend. Since Baekhyun was one of the richest men in Korea, and he did most of those things minus writing, he had to attend plus, his friend Jongdae, who he's slept with twice was hosting, what type of friend would he be to not go? Today he had to have his stylists dye his hair, tailor his suit, pick out his rolex, and 28 karat cufflinks, or his diamond ones, he had to have his silk tie made to perfection. His shoes had to be polished, he wanted to look like money, and smell like it. Maybe he would find a new elite to go under his list of casual hookups. He had to have his hair done now, it was at least 4:45 and the gala started at 8, but time is money to Baekhyun, and even though he's dripping in money, it doesn't mean he wants to lose money either. 

The knock on the door was probably his stylist, he went to open the Walnut wooded door, and there stood his hairstylist, he was known as Seven, Baekhyun didn't know his real name all he knew was that he went by Seven, and Baekhyun didn't care to know anything else, he knew he did hair well, and that's all he cared about. 

"Seven, come in, you had me worried you weren't coming.." Baekhyun taunted. Seven only snickered, 

"I would never. You're one of my best clients, Mr.Byun." 

Baekhyun only smiled and clapped his hands, 

"Now what color do you want pink or silver?" Baekhyun thought about it.

"Give me black. That is if you have the dye for it of course, cause if not I'll take Silver."

Seven exulted in response, but replied with

"You know I already have all the dyes I could possibly carry in this heavy bag." he conveyed as he began  stirring the dye together, his stylists should be coming with his suits, in about...

 

**3**

 

**2**

 

**1**

 

"Sir, we have your suit, we have your silk tie we just need you to pick your cufflinks, Silver, Diamond or Gold?"

Baekhyun hummed as he contemplated for a small while. 

"Give me diamond, I suppose you had my tie pressed?"

"Uhh sir, we couldn't-"

Baekhyun didn't let them finish, holding a hand up to silence them. He shooed them away, luckily he had a back up outfit in mind. 

"Wendy, go iron my red dress shirt please." Wendy rushed to the other room getting the iron and ironing it as quick and as thorough as possible. 

"Done sir."

"Now get the black jacket, with the white details and designs. and my earring that has a chain link and a cuff on it. Ditch the cufflinks since you couldn't press my tie."

Seven began to dye his hair, and finally all of it was done by 7, Baekhyun heard his chauffeur drive up, and as he put the earring on, he let everyone leave after they cleaned up and walked out to greet him. 

"Hello, Yoonsan, Elites gala is tonight, and we're supposed to be there early. Do me a favor and drive as fast as you can without getting us a ticket."

"I will try my best sir," he resonated opening the door letting Baekhyun slide into the back of his cream colored Rolls Royce.

* * *

 

The ball was packed, and much more elegant than last time, the music played, glasses clinked, diamonds sparkled under the candelabrum's lights, everyone he knew was here, and he meant 

**everyone.**

He walked in, immediately finding Jongdae, and he smiled shaking hands with him. 

"Jongdaeeee. It turned out so well, I'm proud."

Jongdae only let the corners of his lips curl into a supposed smile, 

"Oh have you met, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongdae inquired as he tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder, Baekhyun's face had changed from his impassive expression to a simper smile as he watched Kyungsoo's eyes widen, and Baekhyun face had returned back to one of a charming child. He shook hands with Kyungsoo. 

"Oh, I know this cute little thing here. We meet again, and again Kyungie!" Baekhyun said in a sweet, almost repugnant tonality.

"Baekhyun. Nice seeing  **you** again." Kyungsoo emphasized the you, feeling himself burn with indignation.

"Oh pleasure is all mine."

Kyungsoo walked off after that, Baekhyun only smiled bewitchingly before waving him off with a charismatic 'see you soon'. 

But as Baekhyun settled in the gala, he connected with some other businessmen and women, smiling and chatting, networking, and drinking champagne. He walked throughout the party only to come across, the most alluring, radiant, angelic looking person there. His bronze complexion, full lips, most of his hair slightly curled, covering his forehead, and somewhat covering over his eyes, he watched the male smile, his dimple deep and his teeth white. He watched the man look at him for a split second and Baekhyun felt his heart stop. He bustled over to Jongdae, before pulling him away.

"Who is that?" Baekhyun requested, and Jongdae followed his eyes.

"He's a Chinese billionaire, but he has a few projects here in Korea, he's the second richest, next to Huang Zitao, very close to surpassing Tao though."

"Okay, nice background check, but his name, I need his name Jongdae." Jongdae only glowered at him.

"Well, I was getting to that part.. his name is Zhang Yixing."

 

"Zhang Yixing...... he's...... beautiful."

 

Yixing walked over to them, Baekhyun almost dropped his champagne glass smacking Jongdae's arm. 

"He's coming shit shit shit shit shit shi-"

"Hello, Jongdae, I must say your event came out beautifully. I just had to compliment you for this lovely turnout." Yixing greeted him with a warming smile. Baekhyun felt his insides melt. 

"Thank you, thank you so much. Have you met my dear friend, Byun Baekhyun?" 

"No... I have not actually. I love your outfit Baekhyun, nice to meet you I'm Zhang Yixing." Yixing said holding out his hand, and when Baekhyun shook it, he almost forgot they were at a gala. 

 "I-I... Thank you. Nice to meet you as hell, oh oh! I'm so sorry, I m-meant nice to meet you as well, not y'know hell. But uh you're so wow. Just oh." Baekhyun ended his sentence stiffly, Yixing only smiled, and looked at Baekhyun. 

"You're cute." Yixing cooed, and walked off. Baekhyun soon wanting to stumble behind him, only to have Jongdae grab his shoulder. 

"Yeah, you already embarrassed yourself... just don't make it worse." 

 

But Baekhyun couldn't help but wonder about,

 

 

 

 

**Zhang Yixing.... and why does he feel so enchanted by him?**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun had never seen someone as enchanting as Yixing, his small yet full lips, his flawless skin, no blemish in sight, bronze complexion, his cute nose, his deep dimple, and his beautiful, melodic laugh. It was almost as if Yixing was a wildfire that consumed Baekhyun's body and left nothing untouched.

 

As the gala was now just champagne glasses, tailored suits, diamonds, and a networking opportunity, Baekhyun took that time to network a little more than just business with Yixing.

 

"Hello, Yixing, can I offer you a drink?" Baekhyun questioned, Yixing looked at Baekhyun and his lips turned into a small smile. Yixing only looked away,

 

"If you can interest me, maybe I might take you up on that offer." Yixing taunted, Baekhyun sat in the seat next to him, he looked over studying Yixing's features.

 

"What can I do to interest you?"

 

"Tell me about yourself... I wanna know about the handsome man who's willing to buy me a drink, though I can buy myself one." Yixing whimsically flirted with Baekhyun, Baekhyun felt his face heat up a little, Yixing turned towards him, putting his hand on Baekhyun's knee.

 

"I-I... I'm the CEO of BBH Entertainment, I model, and I do err... photoshoots, and I have some overseas projects." Baekhyun stumbled over his words as Yixing got closer to him, Yixing only leaned up to Baekhyun's ear, and whispered a few words to Baekhyun.

 

"You're a cute one, maybe if we meet again next time I might just take you up on that little drink?" Yixing sensually slid his hands up and down Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun felt himself grow hard, and before he could act on Yixing's teasing, Yixing backed up and smiled.

 

"I hope I get to have that drink with you Baekkie." Yixing grinned, Baekhyun knew right then and there.

 

Yixing had him wrapped around his dainty little fingers.

Yixing and Kyungsoo exited the party shortly after Yixing's risky encounter and advances with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was silent the whole time, and although Yixing seemed naïve, he was quite the opposite. He observed a lot more than people thought he did. Yixing knew something was wrong with Baekhyun.

 

"I seen you getting all cuddly with Baekhyun, Xing..." Kyungsoo muttered under his breath. Well at least Yixing didn't have to question him about it.

 

"Yes... what about it?"

 

"Yixing, **don't get involved with Baekhyun** , you obviously haven't heard, he's a player, a filthy playboy, who fucks and breaks hearts when they get too attached." Kyungsoo's resentful tone let Yixing know everything, well almost everything.

 

"Soo, you know that, I-"

 

"You like to make judgement from your own observations before you say anything about them."

Yixing nodded and smiled, he patted Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

"Thank you for looking out for me, Soo. But I know what to do with men like that, remember when I dated Yifan? What happened after he played me?"

 

"....You had him groveling in the dirt begging to be with you again..." Kyungsoo whispered.

"I know what to do okay? I got this." Yixing smiled reassuringly as he started the car.

Baekhyun had went home a few minutes after Yixing left with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun took note of him and Kyungsoo arriving together. Friends? Probably, Kyungsoo was too invested with Baekhyun to ever go with someone else.

 

But as soon as Baekhyun got home he had his taken off his suit, fixed himself a glass of wine, and changed into his silk pajamas. He reached for his laptop and typed in Yixing's name.

 

**_"Zhang Yixing closes another successful deal with Yuehua Entertainment"_ **

 

**_"Forever doesn't last always: Zhang Yixing and Kris Wu Yifan split up after 2 years?"_ **

 

**_"Zhang Yixing becomes the second richest man in China. His net worth very close to surpassing Huang Zitao's!"_ **

 

Baekhyun's eyes immediately went to the second articles headline. Yixing dated someone? Baekhyun shouldn't be surprised, Yixing was beautiful, someone had to have swept him off his feet at least once. As he scrolled through the article, he seen Wu Yifan and Yixing in a picture together.

 

The picture made Baekhyun's heart tighten with envy, but he continued to read on.

 

"The couple was seen in a heated argument in which a insider says Yixing had ended the relationship due to Yifan's infidelity with singer Angela Yeung Wing, known by Angelababy. Yixing had walked off, Kris left with tears in his eyes, and Yixing supposedly changed the locks, took all of the pictures he had with Yifan off his Instagram and changed his biography on Instagram to 'Being single isn't always a bad thing, sometimes you have to be in love with yourself before anyone else'."

 

Baekhyun had closed the laptop looking at the time. He'd have to do some more research on Yixing later.

Yixing had a lot to do today, he was going to his company building that he developed in Korea. Baekhyun had been on his mind a little, although he shouldn’t have even given Baekhyun the time out of his busy schedule, Baekhyun was just too cute.

 

Yixing walked into the building, his secretary, Jooyoung, held his cup of tea towards Yixing, as he walked towards his office room, he seen a bouquet of flowers.

 

“A man came by here today and dropped them off.” His smile radiated even brighter at the light colored flowers.  

 

He seen the note, Yixing felt himself blush.

 

_“I’ll hold you to that drink offer_

 

 

  * __BBH”__



 

 

Yixing just put the bouquet of flowers behind his desk perched neatly on the windowsill of his office. He heard a knock on the door, and immediately said come in, he had some time to finish the papers for the stocks and paper works.

 

“Hey Xingieee!” Junmyeon said gleefully, as he looked around Yixing’s office, before his eyes spotted the bright flowers. Junmyeon smiled,

 

“Who’s the lucky guy? Or the secret admirer?” Junmyeon taunted as he raised his eyebrows.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Yixing smirked.

 

“You better tell me once you seal the deal.” Junmyeon giggled as he hit Yixing’s shoulder playfully. Yixing rolled his eyes, but nodded.

 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Yixing's day was filled with paper work, meetings, and stocks. He had a long day, but Junmyeon wanted to take him out for some drinks at a club. Despite Yixing's protests of not wanting to be seen at a club, he ended up there nursing a glass of liquor. 

"So I can finally hold you up to that drink offer." Yixing heard from behind him, he turned around. He smiled seeing Baekhyun with a equally teasing smile. 

"I'm a man of my word, Baekkie. Come on." Yixing's hands patting the seat next to him. Baekhyun sat on the seat and ordered some beer. Yixing only took the drink and clinked the glass bottles together, before drinking. Baekhyun and Yixing ended up having a little bit more than one drink, giggling and getting touchy with each other as the night progressed, Yixing's lips gliding across Baekhyun's neck, Baekhyun felt himself grow hard under Yixing's hands teasing his dick. 

But as soon as he grew hard, Yixing pulled away, smiling cheekily. 

"You're cute, but I don't put out that easily. You gotta work for it." Yixing teased and kissed Baekhyun's lips softly. Baekhyun had felt himself more and more intrigued by Yixing, he's never had a challenge, but then again, he didn't think of Yixing as a challenge to get him in his bed, but to be in a relationship with him. Baekhyun breathed out heavily. Baekhyun only fixed his shirt and tried to hide his prominent boner, as he walked out of the club, fetching a taxi, and came home in silence. Yixing on his mind.

* * *

 Over the course of some weeks, Yixing got a bouquet of flowers every day. He knew it was from Baekhyun, one of them in particular held Baekhyun's number. Yixing felt himself wanting to dial the number. He decided to dial it, and on the second ring he heard a voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Y-Yixing!" Baekhyun yelped, he heard a thud, and a little groan, and Yixing had stifled a laugh, covering his mouth. 

"Be careful, Baek!"

"I honestly didn't think you would call since I sent so many flowers I thought you would get tired of reading the notes."

Yixing smiled warmly at his nervous, yet eager voice. 

"I read all of them Baek.." Yixing laughed out. 

"Yixing, if you read all of them does that mean? That you wanna take me up for that dinner date? I mean it's not a date, unless you want to consider it a date. If you don't wanna do it, it's- " 

"It's a date. Text me the details! I have a meeting to go to, bye Baek!" Yixing spoke quickly, hanging up the phone. 

* * *

Yixing had been hearing Junmyeon screech in excitement over Yixing's news, his shoulder being shaken quickly, Junmyeon was rambling on and on, Yixing finally got asked the question. 

"Who's the lucky lover?"

 

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." 

 

Junmyeon's face dropped from excitement, to blank, to anger and disgust. He turned to Yixing and stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his wine glass. 

"Yixing what the hell?" he angrily asked. Yixing frowned in confusion. 

"What's wrong with him? First Soo, now you have something to say?!" Yixing huffed out annoyed. 

"He's a certified player Yixing, I don't-"

"Let me judge off of my own perception, Junmyeon, like I told Soo, I observe and then create my own judgement. Yixing had sighed and stood up giving Junmyeon a hug, 

"Junmyeon, I can handle someone who needs to be handled. I wouldn't let myself get my heart broken on purpose okay? If I feel like it's not gonna end well I will end it okay?"

Junmyeon sighed in defeat, and bowed his head. 

"Okay."

If only Yixing knew what Junmyeon and Kyungsoo meant by their statements towards Baekhyun, Yixing wouldn't give him the time of day either. 


	4. Chapter Four

Today was the day. The day Baekhyun had dreamed of when he laid eyes on Yixing; today was their first date. He was excited, giddy throughout work, even when his clumsy worker, Minsung, spilled coffee all over his jacket, Baekhyun didn't even yell, he just smiled ruffling Minsung's hair and walking off. He would finally have that date with Yixing after sending so many flowers that Yixing said he had to start putting them in his spare office. Baekhyun looked in the mirror at himself and fixed his hair, he never thought he would have to chase anyone... but he wanted to chase Yixing.

As crazy as it sounded... at least to Baekhyun he was lovelorn for Yixing.

Baekhyun had waited until 6:00 on the dot when Yoonsan pulled in, taking the grayish-blue Mercedes this time around; he opened the door and threw 200 dollars at Yoonsan, before rushing out

"That's your tip, you're welcome, and last but not least do I look okay?"

Yoonsan blinked out of his perplexed daze and looked at Baekhyun,

"You look great Mr. Byun.." Baekhyun breathlessly exclaimed a 'Thank you' and almost broke the window from how hard he slammed the door.

Was he too excited? Yes.

Did he care? No.

Baekhyun walked up to the lavish restaurant and smiled contentedly. He walked up to Yixing apprehensively. Baekhyun walked up to the lavish restaurant and smiled contentedly. He walked up to Yixing a little tremor evident in his fingers as he tapped Yixing's shoulder. Yixing turned around gracefully; Baekhyun felt his heart race as he looked at Yixing's outfit: a brown turtleneck, a black suit jacket, black dress pants bound together by a Gucci belt, and Versace loafers. Yixing smiled cordially as Baekhyun. 

"I thought you almost bailed on me, cutie pie." Yixing teased, Baekhyun felt his face heat up, before he stuttered out, 

"N-No I would never! You know I-" Baekhyun felt Yixing's slim finger go over his lips, shushing him effectively. 

"If I wanna put anything over your lips, I'd want it to be my own lips to do that. So let's go in shall we? I wanna try the new prime rib, it looks amazing." Yixing stated in an affectionate, yet tantalizing tonality, and grabbed Baekhyun's hand within his own before guiding him into the dimly lit restaurant, their name displayed in golden lights,  _ **MYM**_. 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Yixing sat down in the dimly lit restaurant, seeing many people have all eyes on them, whispers scattered throughout the restaurant.

 

“Is that Byun Baekhyun and Yixing?  **THE ZHANG YIXING AND BAEKHYUN?** ” 

 

“ Who knew they would be a thing?” 

 

“I don’t even know, but damn do they not look powerful together?” 

  
Baekhyun and Yixing sat down at the back of the restaurant, some people still looking but the rest only focused on their food. Baekhyun watched as Yixing scanned through the menu, watching Yixing bite his lip while finding the prime rib he mentioned earlier, Yixing groaned a little, and Baekhyun felt his pants grow tighter on him. Baekhyun had a feeling Yixing knew...  **he knew what he was doing to Baekhyun.** He was driving him fucking crazy, off the wall, whatever you want to say, but Baekhyun just stared at his lips imagining them, sucking and trailing over every single part of his- 

"Baekkieeeeee! I found the prime rib! It looks so fucking good, they say it can feed two people; you willing to do it with me?" 

Baekhyun watched as Yixing's tongue darted out and swept across his lips, 

"I wanna do you-" 

"What?"

Baekhyun noticed what he said before laughing it off, 

"N-No I mean I want to do it with you, not that I wanna do you, but if you're up with that I-" 

Yixing just snickered and asked again, 

"Do you wanna try it with me?"

Baekhyun only nodded this time, afraid his mouth would say something he thought, but didn't want Yixing to know. At least not  ** _yet_**. 

The waiter finally came by, pulling out his notepad, asking them both what would they like to drink. 

"Give me a bottle of your Moët and Chandon, White Gold champagne please?"

"Um sir, are you able to afford that?"

"What the fuck did you just ask him?" Baekhyun snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. Yixing only laid his hand over Baekhyun's gently. 

"My restaurant must've not been taken care of, if they let someone like you work in here, they should've told you I'm the owner of this here establishment." Yixing smiled, but this time it was a forged, almost fraudulent smile. 

"Now like I said, go get me your White Gold champagne and take off your name tag while you're at it, it's not like anyone remembers you anyways." Yixing spoke calmly, fixing his suit jacket, before handing the waiter the menu, Baekhyun handed it to him aggressively, and Yixing dismissed him with his hand. Before turning back to Baekhyun, who was still frowning. 

"Aww you look too cute, all pouty and your cheeks puffed out." Yixing cooed at Baekhyun, and immediately Baekhyun felt his frown grow into a smile, a small bit of heat rushing back up to his cheeks. A few minutes later, and the prime rib came out, steam dancing it's way out of the meat, the smell hit them from a mile away and Yixing's stomach growled, Baekhyun looked at him before giving him a teasing smile. 

Yixing and Baekhyun ate in silence mostly, other than taking occasional sips from their glasses of champagne, and small little glimpses of each other, before hurriedly looking back down at their slices of prime rib. They finished, Baekhyun paid the bill but not before leaving a $50 tip, seeing as he would've left more had the waiter not asked such a ridiculous question. But they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, some paparazzi's coming by and snapping pictures, but Yixing and Baekhyun paid them no mind. \

They walked by a fairground and Yixing pulled Baekhyun's hand to come towards the line. Yixing paid for both their tickets despite Baekhyun's protests of wanting to pay. Baekhyun had to drag Yixing to the rollercoasters, after finding out Yixing's fear of heights. But Baekhyun only told him "I'll be right next to you, babe, no worries." before realizing he said babe, and curled into a ball slightly. 

Yixing had dragged him over to the bottle throwing game and Baekhyun won him a stuffed sheep, Yixing never let go of it throughout their time on the fairgrounds. 

"I'm sleepy." Yixing stated, yawning as he looked at his watch. 

"You ready?" Baekhyun asked as he helped Yixing up, Yixing only nodded before yawning again. 

The ride home was nice, except Yixing didn't quite end up home. 

"I'm too sleepy to drive, Baekkie... can I sleep over?" Yixing pouted and gave Baekhyun the puppy eyes. Baekhyun smiled and nodded a bit too over enthusiastically, making Yixing sleepily smile.

Baekhyun opened the door to his home, Yixing following in after him, looking around, 

"Your house is beautiful. It's missing something though..." Yixing trailed off. 

"What is it missing?"

"Me." 

Baekhyun had looked at Yixing, and Yixing only walked up to him slowly, giving him a kiss on the lips, before another one, and another one, Baekhyun had hugged Yixing's body closer to his as Yixing pulled away feeling Baekhyun's bulge press against his thigh. 

"I don't think you're that sleepy anymore.." Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. 

"I am, but I just needed that kiss from you, pretty boy." Yixing smiled against Baekhyun's lips, before stroking his dick softly and walking off. Baekhyun groaned, he just got left with another boner, and as much as he wanted Yixing, he didn't want to mess this up. 

"One day, Xing!" Baekhyun shouted as Yixing walked up the stairs, 

"That day may be soon, baby! Just wait for it!" 

Baekhyun plopped himself on the couch before looking at his boner. Fuck, now he's gotta get rid of it. 

"Goddamn it, that is one phenomenal, yet sexually frustrating man..." Baekhyun thought to himself. 

 

 

But Baekhyun didn't want it any other way, Yixing was the one, the one for him, and he hoped that he was the one for Yixing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry I've kinda abandoned this fic, I'm on Spring Break now so I'll try to update more, so pleaseeee don't hate me, I'm just getting killed by school too. But I'm here now! Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
